User safety is a chief concern in any industry where over-sized and weighty materials and components, such as piping, are engaged. One such industry, is the construction industry where weighty pipes and bulky objects are frequently used on work sites. Workers must often carry and transport this equipment between warehouses and locations within the work site. As a result, these workers often suffer injury when lifting and manipulating the piping to effectively and safely transport it. Often, they are unable to lift the piping altogether. Additionally, the shape of such equipment, especially industrial piping, does not enable the workers to grip the piping securely, even when multiple workers are available to assist in the transport. As a result, the heavy piping can roll and plummet to the floor and onto the worker's limbs and feet, causing further injury. Further, the workers must typically grip the weighty piping with both hands, prohibiting them from breaking their fall should they fall while carrying the piping.
Yet further, a worker must often exert an enormous amount of brute force to lift and and carry the piping. As a result, the worker is often unaware or unable to carry such piping without placing his fingers at a pinch point wherein they can be severely injured, such as between the piping or between the pipe and a floor.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present disclosure as disclosed hereafter.
In the present disclosure, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure is concerned.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate the present disclosure, no technical aspects are disclaimed and it is contemplated that the claims may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.